Gives You Hell
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven decide to eat out one day, and who should they run into but Terra? Terrabashing, BBRae. Rated T because it repeats Hell so many times and doesn't mean the place Sorry, kiddos, but if you can't read over K , you can't read over K


_I wake up every evening, _

_with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

Beast Boy yawned, stretching out and looking down at his alarm clock. 2:00... PM. A pair of pale arms wrapped around his bare chest, and he chuckled, muttering, "I'm comin', Rae, I'm comin'," as he lay back down and let her cuddle into his chest.

They got up an hour or so later and went out to eat after a shower (yes, together, but nothing worth mentioning happened, so back off, pervs! You'll get your story later, I promise!). Gar opened the door for Raven, and she smiled when he did the same with the car door, and the door to the restaurant.

He scooted in her chair, and sat across from her, and when the waitress handed them their menus, his eyes met with those of a girl neither he nor Raven had seen in years… Terra.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

"Hey, BB! How've you been? Good I hope. I've been missing you!" She leaned down to hug him, and he dodged, saying, "Terra, I believe you've met my girlfriend, so why not say hi?" Terra's eyes widened, and Raven had to fight not to laugh when she saw tears in the blonde's eyes.

"Hello, _Raven_." She spat out the empath's name with hatred, and Rae replied, sweet as sugar, "Hello, Terra, broken any more innocent hearts lately? I still hold a grudge, sweetie, don't ever forget it." Terra tossed down their menus and went to beg her boss to send someone else to that table, tears going down her face as she did so.

_Now where's you picket fence love?_

_And where's that shiny car, _

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You've never been so tense love!_

_I've never seen you fall so hard, _

_Do you know where you are?_

She had no such luck (because I hate her guts, she's a bitch, and she should rot in hell), and came back to the table, asking, "What would you two like this evening?" Raven's eyes flitted across the paper in front of her, and she replied, "One dumbass to come and snap your feelings in two so you'll know how it feels, and the dash of hope that I'm doing now what you did to me years ago." "Make that two, miss," Beast Boy added, and Terra lashed out. "Would you just shut up and let me do my job? I have to make ends meet here, and you doing this isn't helping!"

"_And truth be told I miss you," _Beast Boy whispered quietly. "Really?" Terra asked, full of excitement._"And truth be told I'm lying," _He finished, and she began to cry.

_When you see my face, _

_Hope it gives you hell,Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, _

_hope it gives you hell_

"Are we being too harsh?" Raven asked, and Gar shook his head as he shoveled in another pancake. "She knows that we know that she's never going to change." She nodded, and went back to her tea.

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, _

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_N__ow you'll never see, __what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, You can look me in my eyes_

_With that sad, sad look that you wear so well_

"Thank you for dining at Shmoe's, please come again. Here is your tab, please tip accordingly, have a nice day." Off Terra went again, and Raven pulled out a piece of paper, writing, "Here's twenty for your thoughts. Buy yourself some 'company'." She set it on the tab thingie, and Beast Boy supplied the money for the meal, including the twenty dollars.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, _

_hope it gives you hell_

They heard a scream as they walked out to the car, and Raven asked, "You think she picked up my little note yet, Gar?" He smiled, replying, "I have no idea, baby, but I hope this memory gives her hell."

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well _

_**Yeah, I AM a Terrible Terra-bashin' Teenage Tormenter--why do you ask? For return reading offenders, thank you so much for your dedication--Scars, ShadowAngel, thanks for being my first fans! I love you all! (Yes, even first-time offenders--I would suggest reading some of my longer fics--they're much more interesting. I take requests!)**_

'_**Til next time, peace, love, and animals! ;) --ILoveFoxes**_


End file.
